


潮浪

by CraneCockleShell



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraneCockleShell/pseuds/CraneCockleShell
Summary: *在一起后设定*以为是温柔波x小野猫，但其实并不是*都是我编的，柴柴柴





	潮浪

**Author's Note:**

> *在一起后设定  
*以为是温柔波x小野猫，但其实并不是  
*都是我编的，柴柴柴

01

平日在基地里训练其实是很少有人是乖乖坐在电竞椅上的。

什么妖魔鬼怪的姿势都有，多数时候都是把鞋和袜子齐齐丢到一边，搁着腿操控鼠标与键盘，不舒服了再换个姿势。而连续两天的bo5都坐得端端正正，再加上被强行调整的作息，喻文波都感觉自己伤了元气。

晚饭过后苏小洛请了个理疗师上门，让他给这不省心的孩子看看肩颈腰椎。

一开始喻文波疼得龇牙咧嘴，觉得刚刚消化的饭菜都要被挤压出来，渐渐尝到甜头后他就躺在床上任人宰割，精神高度集中后的疲倦侵蚀着大脑，苏小洛在旁边监督着不会出岔子，喻文波就放心地枕着手沉沉睡了过去。

02

迷迷糊糊间喻文波感觉有什么东西在拱他的脸。

睁眼一看，对上一双圆溜溜的黑眼睛，是Kimi。Kimi看他醒后开心地叫唤了两声，喻文波大脑有些当机，掐着Kimi的前腿不让它扑上来舔他，又顺手撸了两把白绒绒的毛，“蓝哥呢？”

Kimi和Luna黏的最紧的不是阿宁也不是被粉丝戏谑“同类相吸”的喻文波，反而是王柳羿。谁让狗狗们来基地的那天不巧，喻文波刚从家里回来，外套上还沾着他们家那只柴犬的味道，弄得Kimi和Luna都对他敬而远之。

不过后来它们都学乖了，毕竟每次王柳羿陪它们玩到半途都会被喻文波拽走，所以它们也学会了讨好喻文波这一项技能。

“别叫了祖宗。”给王柳羿发了消息没得到回应，Kimi听闻好像更难过了，委屈的样子看得喻文波头疼，“我去看一眼还不成吗。”说罢起身把Kimi抱下床走去客厅。

03

王柳羿戴着耳机还是能听到拖鞋的趿拉声，撇过头便看到喻文波怀里抱着Kimi，一大一小两双眼睛直溜溜地盯着他。

他被这莫名可爱的画面击中了心里某个角落，趁着回城的时间抬手揉揉狗头。

“你怎么来楼上训练了？”

“没有，在直播，帮你们补点时长。”

摄像头面前他们的所有行为都会被一再放大，哪怕再谨慎都会被有心人抓住机会带起一阵腥风血雨，喻文波突然就不说话了。

王柳羿看着身旁突然紧张起来的人，笑道：“哎哟没事啦，我麦克风和摄像头都没开。你刚刚不是在睡觉吗，怕把你吵醒了。”

喻文波听闻放松下来，靠着柜子盯着显示屏，有一搭没一搭地聊着，“他们人呢？”

“全部出去吃夜宵了，刚刚出门。”

“那你怎么没去？”

“喻文波你有良心没有，我留下来陪你你还不愿意了？”

“咳，没有。”喻文波自知理亏，干脆转移话题，“这德莱文就菜到离谱，要我早赢了。”

“那肯定不能和杰克哥比呀。”胜利的图标出来后，王柳羿推开凳子站起身伸了个懒腰，去书架旁拿瓶矿泉水。一双细白的腿从桌子底下露出，晃得喻文波挪不开眼。他这才发现王柳羿身上还带着些潮湿的水汽，头发被吹风机吹得蓬蓬松松，配合着前几天刚刚烫的卷毛，乖巧地像个刚刚踏入高中的男孩子。

宽大的白色T恤，过短的灰色裤子。

但在喻文波这种戴上滤镜的人眼里，他男朋友的穿着比起高中生，可要诱人的多。

04

白色短袖是上回王柳羿自己托人从日本邮购的小排球限量款，当时比对错了尺码因此有些过大，穿在身上松松垮垮的遮不住精瘦莹润的锁骨；裤子是三年前的睡裤，王柳羿三年内抽条了不少可身材一直没怎么变，就任由这条灰裤子从膝盖的位置一点点往上挪。

不知不觉挪到了一个T恤衣摆可以堪堪遮住的高度。

喻文波低头看了眼Kimi，突然希望这小崽子能咬他一口让他清醒点，别一时冲动。

不过喻文波从来都不是会委屈自己的人，以往他的冲动劲上来后不把王柳羿折腾个一晚上是过不去的。自第一次破戒以来，王柳羿就悟会了一个道理：比赛前一天晚上千万别穿些惹喻文波遐想的衣服在基地里晃荡了，否则第二天遭罪的是自己的腰。

至于什么能归纳进惹人遐想，那就要看喻文波的自控力了。毕竟都是血气方刚的年龄，上头的时候爱人的一截手腕一截脚踝都能让喻文波心里憋着火，待回房间后细细品尝。

听起来虽然有些苦闷，但自从夏季赛以来，喻文波已经很少能有“100竹子看下腿”这么轻易的操作了，今天难得能给机会吃口肉，他是下定决心不会放过了。

喻文波坐到电竞椅上退出结算版面，把Kimi放下，朝高振宁房间推推小崽子的屁股，“宁王出去吃夜宵了，二丫你先过去和他的鞋玩玩。”小崽子好像真的听懂了似的，吧嗒吧嗒踏着地板就去挤高振宁的门缝。

“你干嘛啊，等会儿宁王回来又要疯。”王柳羿看着Kimi撒欢般的身影笑弯了眼，“快让开，我刚刚还约了小楼姐双排下棋。”

“双排下棋？”

提起这茬喻文波就气。前两天也不知道是谁拒绝了他的下棋邀请，转头把他扔去和别人四排。

“可以啊，带我一个。”

“你也要直播吗？那我帮你去开台电脑。”

“谁说我要直播了，我的意思是。”喻文波拍拍自己的大腿，看了眼王柳羿意味不言自明，“你坐这儿打。”

05

下次听喻文波提这么过分的要求时可千万别看他，王柳羿这样想道。

他没办法拒绝喻文波的眼神，别扭着关心他在他身旁乖乖叫蓝哥的时间不在少数，可一旦涉及到这种私密事——“你不答应我就会做出更过分的事情，你自己掂量掂量”——喻文波大有诸如此类的架势。

像是变了个人，喻文波本就生得冷厉，抬起眼皮毫不掩饰此时此刻蓦然生出的坏心思，以及对王柳羿的渴求与占有。

“快点。”他再次开口，薄唇瓣开合抿出锐利的线条，灯光有些暗，眼角旁的黑痣烙在王柳羿眼中却异常清晰，烫着晚夏残留的暑气。

他叹口气，被蛊惑向前。

“别太过分。”

06

喻文波刚成年那会儿做的尤其狠，不仅在世界赛上解开了天才的封印，赛后也像封印解除一般，抓住早已成年的小男友分分钟越过限制级的边界。

在房间里换着花样折腾还不算，在拍摄定妆照的后台，喻文波待众人出去后将化妆室门反锁，和男朋友亲亲抱抱擦枪走火的事情也不是没有过。事后只换来王柳羿几句并无大用的警告。

所以要说过分，喻文波还是有些冤枉。

他能像现在这般得寸进尺，多半是王柳羿心照不宣给惯出来的。

但饶是王柳羿也没想到，喻文波现在敢在电竞椅上光明正大欺负他了。电脑上方还搁着摄像头，尽管没有在工作状态，看着弹幕助手上滚动的一条条文字，王柳羿仍然有种被窥视的羞耻感。

喻文波其实什么都还没做，只是搂着他的腰，安安静静看他下棋，但他却觉得如芒在背。

还好他一开始就打定主意要当个三无主播。王柳羿手上操作不停，脑袋里却开始胡思乱想，要是喻文波躲在摄像头的死角，在拍摄范围外做些出格的事，那他才是要欲哭无泪。

好像上次直播也差点出事。思绪又逐渐飘远，双排换完头像后他想让喻文波过去帮忙看看电脑，结果被逮着在卫生间门口亲了一通，喻文波体谅在直播，没把他唇瓣咬肿，倒是在粉色短袖下的白皙皮肤上狠狠地留了个印子。

喻文波当时怎么说来着？

“要不是苏小落千叮咛万嘱咐，我真想当着所有人的面把你按在椅子上亲个够。”

搞得像是受了天大的委屈。他平时又不是不让亲，要做的时候……他也没有反抗过呀。

07

喻文波虽然看起来比去年稍许圆润了些，但腿上依然没有什么肉，王柳羿坐几分钟没关系，坐久了硌着他喻文波又要心疼。所以他干脆岔开着腿，让王柳羿坐在他腿间这片位置。

王柳羿皮肤薄还生得白，一热一害羞或是一激动，艳丽的红就会爬上眼角爬上耳尖儿。还好他不是一个易受外界影响的人，基本上只在喻文波面前完全交付他的情绪，否则要让其他人见着喻文波心里这top1的美景，他还指不定得哄小男友多少回。

现在这个姿势其实挺不妙的。

AD将他搂在怀里，手上用了些力度，那处和小辅助细瘦的腰肢也就隔着三层布的距离。

洗完澡的余韵热气刚刚散尽，现在仿佛又卷土重来一般，喻文波从背后看起来，王柳羿连脖子都浮上些浅粉色，耳朵更是红得不成样子，像冰糖草莓上裹着的那层糖浆，又甜又诱人。

糖浆本人偏偏一句话都不说，强忍着慌乱调整着自己的呼吸，在选秀里领完英雄后，手指在键盘上敲击着和别人聊天，装作一副没受到影响的样子。

喻文波忍不住想找点存在感，直起腰向前凑，轻轻咬住了王柳羿的耳廓，舔弄着人小巧的耳垂。

灵巧的舌尖自耳根处滑过，带着湿润的鼻息，耳朵的温度却还要高些。王柳羿没想到喻文波安静了这么久后突然袭击，熟悉的气息完全包裹着他，毫无心理准备就瘫软在喻文波怀里，发出难以抑制的低吟。

惊觉自己叫出声后王柳羿突然用手捂住嘴巴，挺直腰板恢复先前的坐姿，屁股有意无意又往前挪了点，只沾到凳子边，基本上都要靠着细瘦的双腿去支撑。

但在喻文波眼里，这样的姿势与勾引无异。他的辅助看着小竹竿般瘦长，实际上只有他知道王柳羿该有肉的地方一点没少，甚至性感丰满。睡裤是三年前的，虽说能穿下但也终究是不合适的尺码，王柳羿现在紧绷着，薄薄的料子上透出两道内裤边，紧紧包裹着丰腴的臀肉，甚至还会勒出两条浅浅的红痕。

在他面前这样，这不明摆着让他做点什么吗。

他喻文波既不是当代柳下惠也和清心寡欲沾不上关系，小白兔自己乖乖地把自己送到嘴边，不吃可就说不过去了。

08

当代五好青年王柳羿和另一位五好青年喻文波在一起后最常干的事就是后悔。可趁之机是他给的，一步步在他底线上得寸进尺的却是喻文波。他的本意是想补偿两周不得亲近的小男友，给上一点甜头便依了他的想法。

而不是像身后的这个崽种一样在他身上到处煽风点火——

可能是刚刚睡醒的缘故，喻文波身上的体温偏高一些，撩开他短袖的衣摆，手肘在王柳羿胯骨处轻轻抵着，带着薄茧的手不老实地在小辅助身上到处游走，他本就瘦，细腻的皮肤上残留着温度，微微发湿的手心却好像直接与骨头相触，将他心里骨子里不多的那些痒那些放荡悉数引了出来。

王柳羿心觉不妙，连呼吸都乱了几分，鼠标的操作出现不自觉的停顿，左手隔着布料抓住了小男友在衣服里作乱的手腕。

“喂……喻文波你别乱来。”

他本想警告身后的人别再捣乱，哪想到开口后意味全变了。仔细按捺着的喘气声尽数破功，隐没在昏暗的环境里阻挡不住呼之欲出的情色暧昧，不自觉软下的语气说是在求饶还更为贴切些。

“别乱来？我还没开始乱来呢蓝哥。”脱离变声期后喻文波的声音早已没有前些年软乎乎的奶味，现在压低嗓子的声线磁性又沙哑，还有挑逗着男朋友时独有的性感，“那你教教我，这算什么？”

肩窝处多了点重量，喻文波靠上来将他搂得更紧些，像是要把他整个人圈养在怀里。柔软的发丝蹭着人的脸颊，简直无处不是撩拨，没理会扣着他手腕的力度，另一只手顺着脊椎骨向上攀爬绕到人身前，两根细长的手指用力夹住小辅助胸前的一点红豆，轻拉提揪。

被他锁在身前的人发出一声短促的惊叫。王柳羿这么自律的一个人，喜欢把心事都憋在心里，能完美规划好自己的时间，甚至七点起床RANK，看着温温柔柔事实上犟的不行，很少有人能影响他的决定。

但喻文波算一个。

喻文波清楚自己的占有欲强到简直无可理喻，他不用凑到衣领里面看就知道被他把玩的那颗乳珠正在不断发涨，充血胀大到淫糜的深红，小辅助已经难以压抑从喉间溢出的情动。

也不明白自己是什么心态，就想看王柳羿在自己面前失态失控的样子，说到底他们携手经历了这么多事情，患得患失的感觉还是在喻文波心上烙下了痕迹。

所以他看着王柳羿在他面前独一无二的反应才会不断意识到，只有他才能闯进王柳羿心中爱情的围城。

想到这手上的动作不禁更加乱来，职业选手的手指本就灵巧，指尖的粗砺感却是在所难免。王柳羿的腰越来越软，手也越来越抖，到最后直接瘫软在他的怀里。

“这算什么呀蓝哥。”绯红逐渐漫上颧骨，王柳羿都有点想消极直播了。意识到这点后让喻文波心情大好，“职业选手的手可要稳一点啊蓝哥，这样可不行。”

“我操，你行你来啊……”脑海里浑浑噩噩，在直播的事实吊着王柳羿最后的理智，手上的操作还勉强正确，不过也已经在迷糊的边缘徘徊了。

王柳羿平时在情事里多半是带着哭腔的呻吟，鲜少骂脏话，按照喻文波的经验来看这会儿是快要气疯了。他也不想把人逼急，否则就算等会儿吃了个爽，至少之后的两个月都要靠着今天的画面食髓知味，便软下声音道，“我来就我来，不就是帮你下个棋。”说罢接过王柳羿手里的鼠标点选着英雄。

“你、你行不行啊。昨天高天亮还和我说你菜的没眼看。”像只骄矜的猫，明明被舒舒服服地揉着肚皮，酥麻的快感涌遍全身就差浪叫出声，被人带着走还偏要刺上两句。身后的人顿了一下，突然停止了在乳尖处挤捏的动作，转而单手将王柳羿的腰箍住，两具身体紧密合缝，王柳羿瞬间感受到了抵在身后那不可言说的、暗自蛰伏着的滚烫部位。

那东西隐隐还有胀大的趋势，王柳羿立马缄默其口。他太清楚身后这物事是怎样一次次狠狠贯穿他逼着他求饶的了，每次喻文波嘴上还说着不依不饶的下流话，到最后沉沦到失去意识的还是他自己。

“谁不行了？那逼自己见不到卓定还敢来嘲讽我？”果然这句话又触及到小AD极强的自尊心了，一顿激进的操作安排好了棋子的位置，“你敢不敢和我打个赌，这把要是吃鸡了你答应我一件事。”

“滚。”王柳羿气急，上回他们打赌输了后喻文波在床上诱哄他，让他叫着难以启齿的称呼，甚至还让他自己玩些小道具的事情还历历在目，他想起来就脸红，恨不得挣扎起身，“你做梦。”

喻文波听着男朋友不甚友好的语气仿佛也想起了什么。说真的王柳羿那么媚的样子他想起来都恨不得再做上两次，但还是假意咳嗽一声，啄啄王柳羿的侧脸低声下气道，“不会像上次那样了，我保证。”

王柳羿嘟囔着反正你也吃不了鸡，然后哼哼两声又重新躺回去。

09

两人做过的次数也不在少数，第一回的羞赧青涩早已不见踪影。喻文波右手操作自如，左手却挪到了下半区。灰色短裤包的紧，喻文波那不算小的手钻进去的轮廓实在太过明显，骨节分明，隔着内裤去揉小辅助紧实的臀肉。

动作有些粗暴，喻文波的手背被椅子硌着，手掌虚放在小辅助的屁股上但指尖却尤其有力，勾得王柳羿心痒难耐。他咬咬唇像是做出了什么决定，用脚勾着凳子向前，撑着桌沿抬起身做出一个让喻文波瞬间红了眼的举动。

小野猫把扣子拉链的层层禁锢解开，单手勾着自己的裤子边连同内裤一起褪下，滑到膝盖最终落到脚踝，垫在白皙的脚下色情的要命。喻文波眼尖地发现内裤上洇了滩深色的水渍，不禁勾起嘴角，明明他蓝哥早就接受了他过分的举动，早就有了做爱的想法，偏生要面子嘴上要反驳几句，简直每一处都戳在他心里柔软的地方。

王柳羿听见了身后的轻笑，整个人像是被煮熟的虾，干脆自暴自弃重新坐回去，还一点都不安分，不停地调整着位置拿臀尖不断去蹭喻文波那处。听见身后人越来越粗重的呼吸，小猫咪得逞般地碰了碰喻文波正在操作的右手，“杰克哥，手别抖呀，要稳点嗷。”

喻文波对天发誓，要不是他定力还算足够优秀，要不是舍不得小辅助最后要处理一堆烂摊子，他现在就能光速下播把王柳羿操到说不出话来，哭着叫着在他身下求他轻点。

公屏里等着他回复的消息越来越多，王柳羿电脑上微信的提示音也不断在响。喻文波瞥了眼弹幕助手上不断滚动的文字，危险地眯起眼睛，轻车熟路摸到后穴，按压几下穴外的皱褶当做预示后毫不犹豫地插了进去。

【在？男朋友能给个声音给个镜头吗，我想你了】  
【我靠我大晚上发现了什么！晚睡福利！！】  
【老公能不能讲句话别打字了呜呜呜呜呜】

“你、你怎么突然……”这么凶。后面三个字王柳羿甚至还没说出口，喻文波的手指就熟门熟路探到了某一个点，让他惊叫着打断了接下来的话。那点像是他放浪的开关一般，一触碰到连比平时嗲上几倍的甜腻音调都毫无保留地呈现给喻文波，甬道内不似多日未被疼爱的干涩，肠壁谄媚般争先恐后地吸紧喻文波的手指，像是在讨好目前这暂时唯一能填满穴道的东西。

“男朋友？还老公？”喻文波咬牙切齿地看着王柳羿清秀的侧脸，余光迷离，嘴唇微微张开写满了邀请二字。

怎么就这么招人喜欢。

不仅招他，还招别人。

想想就来气。他倒也不是认真在吃醋，但看到自家男朋友被不知情者这样亲密的叫着，心里难免有些委屈有些膈应。

小AD手上动作不见慢，两根手指开开合合每次都不经意间蹭到那特殊的一点，小辅助瘦弱的脊背像一张拉满的弓，线条流畅优美却格外色气满满，隔着宽松的布料都能清晰看见胸前挺立的两点。喻文波将手指抽出来，沾满了从蜜穴里带出来的透亮黏液，举在王柳羿面前让他看着自己的东西顺着弧度一路淌到男朋友的手掌心，“蓝哥你说，这些喊你男朋友喊你老公的人，知不知道你现在的样子？”

“他们会想到正在直播的是我，而你在被我的手指操吗？”

喻文波的骚话在床笫之间不减反增，连珠炮般问得王柳羿只好呜咽着摇头。喻文波随手将黏液随手抹到小辅助的大腿上，随手打了几句话回复在公屏嘲讽的友人，估摸着还剩没几个回合了，便狠下心不理会怀里可怜巴巴扭头看他的人，专心摆弄着棋子的位置。

男人在两种状况下是最有魅力的，一是专心，二是情动。好巧不巧喻文波现在同时占满了这两项条件，加上无可否认的LPL门面般的颜值和恋爱BUFF，他在王柳羿眼里闪闪发亮。王柳羿偏头去啄小男友的唇角，伸出嫣红的舌尖舔去鬓角滴下的汗珠，催促的意思都蕴含在里面了，喻文波看得懂。

还剩三滴血，喻文波简洁利落地干翻了先锋，没理会公屏上的意见，调整好棋子位置就把第一名斩落马下成功吃鸡。退出结算面板后故意又开了局匹配问王柳羿，“还直播吗蓝哥，要不要再玩两把？”王柳羿恶狠狠地瞪着玩命调戏他的人，喻文波接受到的讯号却是一汪泛滥的春水。小辅助揉了把男朋友身下快要涨破桎梏的性器，拉着人的手小声催促着快点回房间。

反正有直播已经是对得起粉丝了，喻文波光速下播成习也毫无压力，拒绝对局后飞速打了句有缘再见，也不管满屏幕的问号就抱着软成滩泥的人倒在了他房间的床上。

10

王柳羿哼哼着难受，都带着些微弱的哭腔，搂着小男友的脖子往下带迫不及待地就将唇齿相贴。喻文波虽然讶异于王柳羿难得的主动，却也很快接过主导权，滚烫含情，温热了交缠身子底下的床单，点燃了心尖一片炽热的碰撞。

也不知是谁的舌头率先攻破谁的城池，两人不知休止地纠缠在一起，分开的时候牵扯出几道银丝，断在两人的齿贝之间。喻文波两手撑在王柳羿耳朵旁，将在此刻显得尤其多余的衣物尽数除去后，看着身下人隔着镜片都满满当当的情欲轻笑。

“刚刚不是挺凶的吗？”

“爷不仅能吃鸡，还能吃你。”

小辅助的身体早在刚才直播时就彻底做好了准备，穴口急促收缩着叫嚣需要粗大滚烫的东西去填满它。喻文波也不再废话，方才他自己都忍的快炸了，阴茎硕大的头部早已涌出不少腺液，连床头的套子和润滑都懒得拿，对准穴口后直挺挺地猛撞进去。

这一下太过深入太过刺激，王柳羿只感到眼前一片黑，缓过来后紧抓着喻文波的后背，像是被这一下操糊涂了，不断哭咽着说些好痛怎么又变大了之类的荤话。但喻文波此刻比王柳羿清醒呀，喜欢的人被锁在身下还变相夸奖着自己，这谁能顶住，喻文波咬紧牙关觉得自己额上的青筋都要爆开。他浅浅抽出，哄骗着让王柳羿稍微抬点腰，变换着角度再次狠狠撞上浅处的敏感点。

小辅助整个人都像被操开操熟了似的，喻文波一下下都往那处要命的地方顶，嘴上还温柔地叫着蓝哥唤着宝贝，逼出身下人一连串支离破碎血脉偾张的短促呻吟，千娇百媚不过如是。喻文波发狠般重顶几下，王柳羿被伺候的舒服了直接射了出来，浓稠的精液悉数喷在喻文波的小腹处，身后绞的死紧让他的AD再次感受了什么叫醉死在温柔乡。

“宝贝里面吸的好紧，是不是操的你很爽？”

喻文波将小腹上的体液分担到小辅助身上，在两颗奶尖处揉的尤其多了些，深红搭上乳白透露着百尝不厌的欲望。王柳羿那两颗原本其实生的小，颜色也粉粉嫩嫩的，但架不住喻文波每次做的时候尤其偏爱他胸前这两颗，变着法子揉舐舔弄，每次咬上来吮吸的力度都感觉像是要吸出奶，几经云雨后两颗浅色的奶尖就被喻文波硬生生调教成黄豆大小，颜色也愈发淫糜。

王柳羿是真的将自己全数交给了身上的人，这回意识回笼显然是听清楚了喻文波在说什么荤话，却还是像牛奶糖软软甜甜甚至带点媚地乖乖点头说爽、说杰克哥好厉害、说好喜欢杰克哥。

臀肉白皙的皮肤被摩擦撞击到发红，骚水不断润着两人相连的地方仿佛还在贪婪地索求。喻文波被这夸奖三连弄得晕头转向，“你抓紧我。”说罢掐紧王柳羿的腰，就着相连处将人抱起来，换着姿势在人身体里搅弄情潮。

太久没做过了。两人现在就像两只饥饿的猛兽在交欢，互相抚慰互相所求。这个姿势进的极深，王柳羿就差把两颗囊袋也吞进去了，而喻文波如愿以偿含住他最偏爱的奶尖，戳刺着奶孔不断吸咬着。王柳羿叫的他骨头都酥了，身下奖励般地频率更快了些，操开紧致的软肉一下下都像是要占尽王柳羿的每一寸气息。小辅助一开始还能配合晃着腰摆动，时间久了只会呜咽着喊不行了受不了了，力气实在不抵喻文波，到最后没撑住差点一坐到底，哭着求喻文波快点射。

“那你配合点。”

喻文波亲亲王柳羿的喉结当做听到了，手拖着人的臀肉不时还挑逗似的打两下。王柳羿搂着小AD的肩膀，配合着绞紧已经被操熟的穴肉，嘴里好听的诱惑的一通乱喊，只求能快点达到目的。性器闯到深处，微凉的液体浇灌在高烫的内壁上很快被捂热，他们接吻当做这场荒唐情事的结尾。

清理完毕后喻文波终于想起理会从刚刚直播就同时不断响起提示音的两部手机，搂着快累瘫的男朋友靠在床头，一下下清点着群里的消息。他们集体出去吃夜宵也不忘发图刺激留守在基地的两个弟弟，小龙虾各色烧烤装了满桌，隔着屏幕都能感受到队友们幸灾乐祸的意图。

“你们慢点吃，反正爷吃饱了。”

发完这句话喻文波将手机锁屏，王柳羿也在群里当然看到了这条消息，在其他人意识到这话里的真正意味前飞速设置了勿扰模式，和喻文波躺在被窝里有一下没一下地聊着，仿佛随时都会昏睡过去。

“你刚才说，要答应你一件事，是什么啊。”

“你猜？”

不过喻文波没等到王柳羿的回答，他的小辅助方才也是累坏了，先是沉入了梦想。他抬手将灯关上，月光洒在床边，他们被温柔拥进怀。

他凑近道，“等我们闯过柏林，走到巴黎，我再说给你听。”

END.


End file.
